1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bus bar connector terminal design including a bus bar having a bus bar housing, on which at least one connector terminal having a terminal housing is attached. The invention furthermore relates to a bus bar for use in a bus bar connector terminal design, as well as a connector terminal for use in a bus bar connector terminal design.
2. The Prior Art
Bus bar connector terminal designs are known in various embodiments. In this connection, one or more pole bars are disposed in a bus bar housing, and serial installation devices such as automatic circuit breakers can be connected with them. Connector terminals serve to connect lines to the at least one pole bar, which terminals have a connector lug for a connection to the bus bar. The connector lug is usually introduced into a clamping location of the serial installation device, together with a contact lug of the pole bar, in that the two lugs are jointly pressed against one another by means of a clamping connection, and thereby contacted. The connection of the connection line to the connector terminal takes place by way of a clamping body situated in the connector terminal. In this body, clamping regularly takes place by way of a screw by which the connection line can be pressed against the connector lug.
Connector terminals are particularly used when greater line cross-sections are used because of high currents, and these lines can no longer be clamped against the terminal of the serial installation device together with the bar contact. Furthermore, such connector terminals are used if clamping of two conductors in a clamp is not possible or not permissible.
It is a disadvantage of the previously known designs that in particular when stiff lines having a large cross-section are being connected, the forces that act on the connector terminal during the course of assembly can cause changes in position, particularly twisting or tilting of the connector terminal. This twisting or tilting can result in deformation of connector terminal and/or bus bar.